


In Every Way

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Agender Character, Other, Size Kink, a really sexy dragon, who is also a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That word, “want”, could mean so many things, and Yubel’s heart skips a beat imagining them. Surely he can’t - he can’t mean what Yubel wishes he meant. That would be too wonderful to even hope for. “You have me, beloved. I’m right here.” </p><p>"Well, yeah. Of course. But that’s not what I meant." Juudai lifts his head and looks Yubel right in the eye, and though his eyes are brown, not gold, they hold a determination that instantly reminds Yubel of the Supreme King. "I want you to fuck me, Yubel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> This is new and exciting levels of unbeta'd so let me know if I did something awful to the English language.

Sometimes, Yubel regrets their transformation for one reason and one reason only; it has made them far too hideous to be loved in a carnal sense, and so they can only be one with their dear, sweet Juudai in most ways, instead of all.  
  
Juudai loves them dearly, they have no doubt of that, and they certainly aren’t starved for touch. Juudai gives hugs as freely as he gives smiles, his arms tight around Yubel’s neck or around their waist, his face sometimes resting in the hollow of their neck with his smiling mouth warm against their skin. Kisses, too, are freely given, sweet and light against their cheeks and the tip of their nose or longer, lustful, against their mouth, and those are almost worse than no affection at all. They come unbearably close to what Yubel wants most of all and will never have.  
  
It isn’t fair of them to want more than Juudai will give, when Juudai already gives so much. It’s selfish, and it eats away at Yubel’s heart like poison to which the only antidote is forever out of reach.  
  
They try not to watch when Juudai pleasures himself, because that part of Juudai isn’t for them. They almost wish Juudai would find someone else, because it saddens them so to think that they can’t offer Juudai everything he might want; they would be so very, very jealous if he found someone else to take pleasure with, but the jealously, they think, might hurt less than the guilt. But how are they supposed to tell the person they love that watching him touch himself hurts worse than growing claws and gaining wings?   
  
Yubel was taught how to guard and protect, not how to love, because the king and his magicians were so certain that Juudai could never love such a hideous creature as what Yubel has become.  
  
—  
  
"Hey, Yubel…"   
  
Juudai is cradled in their arms and wrapped in their wings, his cheek resting against the soft side of their chest (he likes that side best - jokes that it makes a better pillow). His fingers twist curls into Yubel’s hair, and his words come slowly, as though, for once in his life, he isn’t sure what to say.  
  
"You know I love you, right? More than anything in the world. More than anything in any world."  
  
"Of course," they tell him, bowing their head to press a kiss into his hair. "And I you, my beloved. My precious Juudai."  
  
"You’re such a sweet-talker. I’m serious, Yubel. I really…" He sighs, and curls closer into their embrace. "I love you so much. I want you so much."  
  
That word, “want”, could mean so many things, and Yubel’s heart skips a beat imagining them. Surely he can’t - he can’t mean what Yubel wishes he meant. That would be too wonderful to even hope for. “You have me, beloved. I’m right here.”   
  
"Well, yeah. Of course. But that’s not what I meant." Juudai lifts his head and looks Yubel right in the eye, and though his eyes are brown, not gold, they hold a determination that instantly reminds Yubel of the Supreme King. "I want you to fuck me, Yubel."  
  
That one sentence is everything Yubel has ever wanted on a silver platter, and it startles them to somewhere past coherent speech. “But wouldn’t you rather - with a human?” Someone pretty, someone safe, not someone who is nothing but claws and scales and sharp edges - surely that’s what Juudai really wants. Surely, this… comment, this almost-offer, is just an attempt to make Yubel feel better. He’s noticed the poison, but instead of an antidote he offers only a cruel reminder of its existence.  
  
But instead of drawing back, Juudai is still staring them in the eye, as serious as death and just as unfaltering. “Why would I want a human,” he asks, “when I could have you?”  
  
—  
  
Juudai is even more beautiful naked than he is clothed, if such a thing is even possible. He’s flung his legs wide and Yubel sits between them, inches away from where his hand is wrapped carefully around his cock; they’re afraid to touch, terrified of breaking such delicate skin with their claws, but this time they’re allowed - encouraged! - to watch, and that is more than they ever could have hoped for.   
  
"Can you hand me that - yeah, that bottle there -" He’s flushed and out of breath, but he grins widely when Yubel finds the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, not seeming to care that they knocked over everything around it in their rush to obey. The liquid he lets drip onto his fingers smells like candy, and Yubel leans in close to taste a stray drop that’s landed on his thigh. It does not taste like candy, though it is extremely sweet. They must make a face, because Juudai starts laughing, hysterically, until his breath comes in sharp gasps and he has to stop touching himself until he recovers.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I just -" He sucks in a breath that comes out as a giggle, bites his tongue and tries again. "I was hoping it would taste good. I thought I could, you know, suck you off with it, it’d be fun. I guess not?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Aw." He awkwardly props himself up with one hand, the one that isn’t dripping with lubricant, to give Yubel a kiss. "Guess I’ll have to make do," and he lies back down, pulls Yubel down with him, and reaches between them with an absolutely sinful grin.  
  
Yubel has touched themself, on occasion, though it’s never quite felt right; it’s always felt like a distraction, something keeping them from paying as much attention to Juudai as they should. But Juudai touching them is something altogether different. This is not a distraction from Juudai; this is nothing but Juudai, his touch and his laughter and the scent and warmth of him heavy in the air between them, and Yubel sobs, utterly overwhelmed, and drops their head to Juudai’s chest. If Juudai’s smile is beautiful, this is exquisite. This is indescribable. This is fire, burning away the want so desperate it was devouring them whole.  
  
He strokes them slowly, coating their cock generously in lubricant, his eyes never leaving theirs. “Does that feel good?” he asks when he tightens his grip, experimentally - “I want you to feel good, Yubel. You deserve to feel good.”  
  
It feels so good that Yubel can’t speak, can’t remember how to speak, but Juudai understands without needing words. “I’m so glad,” he whispers, and then, as he finally pulls his hand away, “now it’s my turn.”  
  
It takes a moment to figure out exactly where Juudai wants them, but Yubel eventually realizes that he wants them sitting up, so that he can kneel over their lap and rest his hands on their shoulders. He leans up to give them one last kiss, then reaches behind him, taking Yubel’s cock in his hand once more to line it up with himself. “Ready?” he asks, lips moving against theirs.  
  
They nod, once, and Juudai lowers himself; hesitates for a moment with the very tip of Yubel’s cock pressing up against him, and then he drops, and his grip on Yubel’s shoulder tightens to the point of pain, and both of them are speechless.  
  
Juudai is impossibly warm inside, like inside of him is a fire that rivals the fire coursing through Yubel’s veins; his legs shake with the effort of supporting himself, and his nails only fail to break skin by virtue of dragon-skin being far too tough to yield to human nails. “Oh god,” he gasps, when he catches his breath enough to speak; “oh my god, fuck, Yubel -” and then he forces himself down even further, takes even more of Yubel into himself, and doesn’t stop until he’s fully in Yubel’s lap and every last inch is inside.  
  
Yubel can’t help but touch his stomach, wonderingly, because the full length of them is so great that it shows as a soft bump through his skin. When they reach out to touch it Juudai moans and throws his head back, but he grabs Yubel’s wrist so tightly that they can’t pull back. “Oh my god,” he says again. “You’re huge, fuck -“  
  
"Am I hurting you? I don’t want -"  
  
"No! No, this is great, this is - you’re great, Yubel, I love you so much -" and those words, that promise, combined with the incredible intensity of filling Juudai so full that it shows, pushes Yubel past their limits. They wrap their arms and their wings around Juudai as they come, full to bursting of warmth and pleasure and love, so desperately, beautifully happy that Juudai wants and needs them in every single way a person can possibly be loved.


End file.
